APTX 4849: The Two New Victims
by 13animaluver
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are at Tropica Land while Kagome gets sick they are looking for a bathroom when they come across a Man in Black! What will happen to our heroes? Who will take care of Sota? Who will feed BUYO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1)

_I do not own Inuyasha or Detective Conan the plot is mine and the events are not 100% accurate of Japan I will try my hardest to get it write but its a pain to go on to the Internet at home. I have to wait an entire week to get to an Internet source that will allow me to post the story. I will update once or twice a month! _

The place where they choose to camp was not far from Inuyasha's forest. They were on their way to the Village to seek Lady Kaede counsel on what would be the best course of action.

Miroku had just sat down with the group after adding wood to the fire when Kagome stood up from her spot by the fire. She walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting in a tree with his back facing them and threw a fruit at him to get his attention.

"What the hell! What you do that for wench?!" He hollered down to her from his perch.

"Inuyasha I need to go back home tomorrow I told my mom I would watch the shrine for a month while they go visit my aunt in America."

Sated Kagome bluntly, knowing what would come next.

"No we need to look for the Jewel Shards. Have one your crazy old man do it. Or Sota!"

Inuyasha said referring to her grandpa and her brother.

"Gramps is going, and Sota to young Inuyasha I'm staying behind because I don't like her and we need someone to look after the shrine. So I naturally was the only available one. I'm going home Inuyasha weather you like it or not. I was only asking if I could to be polite, I still am going."

"I'll just drag you back."

Inuyasha announced with a smug look.

"Then I guess I'll sit you over and over."

Kagome shot back.

"Inuyasha just let her go, shes going to win the argument anyway." Miroku said, the last bit under his breath.

"Care to repeat that Monk?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and looked over to Sango who was playing a card game with Shippo. Ignoring the conversation between the two by the tree, Inuyasha no longer in the tree not wanting Kagome to throw more food at him or sit him while in the tree

"Inuyasha I'll come back on during the day on the weekends but I have to go back at night because I have to work and feed my cat, and my brother got a dog so I have to make sure they don't kill each other."

_'Why they got Sota a dog I will never know.'_

"Your brother got a dog? Why?" Inuyasha looked over to Kagome hoping to make a good distraction to end the conversation.

"Our Grandma from my mothers side got him it because he wouldn't shut up about how he wanted a dog to her. I think you might have influenced that Inuyasha." She said rolling her eyes at his attempt to end the conversation.

"Inuyasha I'm going to the shrine stay there for a month get over it." She put out to stop the conversation.

_'Wench I'll get her back here just you wait!' _He though mischievously _'Bwahaha!... Okay that doesn't work.'_

"Kagome," Spoke up Shippo from his place by Sango

"You're leaving for an ENTIRE month! But Inuyasha will be irritating until you get back can he go with you? Or visit? Because once he starts to miss-"

This though by Shippo was interrupted by a thump on the head from Inuyasha.

"KAGOME Inuyasha's picking on me!"He wailed.

To say in the least the conversation was forgotten that night.

"So Kagome where is your family going again? Amarica?" Asked Sango. Once again on the road Kirara resting on her shoulder curled up content with her place.

"They are going to America, it is a land father away then China." Kagome started to explain America and what goes on there to pass the time.

"Oi Kagome whats your brother doing during this time?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"He's staying with me, he can't go to America because he got in trouble because he was in a fight." She said exasperatedly. "I tried to ask him why he did, he said 'I had to and that was that' it was a boy who was a few years older then him, I think the other boy was 12 and he lost."

Looking surprised Inuyasha asked "Sota lost?"

"No he won, he's been taking karate and sword fighting, thanks to you." Kagome said.

"What I do?" He asked.

Giggling Kagome answered

"Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all." She dissolved into another fit of giggles.

Clearly confused Inuyasha scratched his head but said nothing about it trying to ignore the girl and continued walking.

They got to the Village and went to Lady Kaede's hut to discuss what the plans for the month were.

"Ye' child are staying in your time with your younger brother?" Kaede asked when she heard what was going on.

"Do all of Ye' know what you are doing for the time?"

"Kirara and I will drop Miroku off with Master Mushin. Then we'll go to the slayers village. We are not going to stay there for the month but two weeks should suffice to get things in order, Shippo is staying here with you I believe, and so is Inuyasha."

A whine emitted from Shippo's lips. "Why can't I go with Kagome?"

Kagome looked over to him with a sad smile on her face. "Sorry Shippo you know we can't get you through the well."  
He retorted with. "But we haven't tried if we all go together maybe I can go to the world beyond the well too!"

"Shut up runt!" -_Thunk!-_

"KAGOME INUYASHA IS HITTING ME!"

"Its going to be a long day." Sighed Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

I do not own Inuyasha or Detective Conan.

If I did I wouldn't be typing this on a school distributed computer.

Or be watching Jurassic Park on a Hello Kitty T.V my dad spray painted silver to match my room. !-_-!

Peace Out!

"It feels so good to be home!" Kagome put down her bulging yellow backpack and set out for the kitchen.

"Mom? Where are you? And are you going to make oden?" Rattling off her questions Kagome entered the kitchen and looked around at the pristine kitchen with a questioning gaze.

Kagome listened for a answer from her mom and took off in search of her. She checked the living room, dining room, laundry room, bathrooms, her room, Sota's room and lastly her moms room.

"Mom? You in here?" Kagome called into her mothers room.

"In here Kagome!" A muffled voice yelled from the walk-in-closet. Walking into the closet Kagome almost laughed at the sight before her, her mother was tangled up in the scarfs she kept on hangers from her ceiling. Her bun was caught in a short stringy scarf while her buttons were caught in the basket of shoes also dangling from the ceiling.

"Mom why is there a basket of shoes dangling from the ceiling?" Kagome asked after her giggles had subsided.

"Kagome your back!" She said with a smile. Completely ignoring Kagome's question.

"Yes mom I said I would be here on time so here I am!" Kagome twirled to show her mom the point.

"And to answer your question I am making Oden."

"YES!"

Today was the day that grandpa and Mama were leaving to America. Sota skipped the last day of school to see hims mother and Grandpa off.

"Mom you have everything you need? Your toothbrush, and everything?" Kagome rushed to her mom as they were leaving thru the door.

"Yes Kagome I have everything for me and Gramps." Waving Kagome off with her hand Mama bent down to Sota and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mom love you miss you!" He gave her a hug and ran over to the car where Gramps was putting his bag in the trunk and gave him a big hug.

"Kagome you sure you can handle Sota for a month? I'll call someone to watch him if you need to do things." Mama asked with concern.

"Mama if I really need help I'll get Inuyasha over here, now go Gramps is waiting. I love you Mama."

"I love you to sweetie! Bye!" She ran to the cab waiting for her, turning around before she got in to hug Sota and wave to Kagome.

Sota soon joined Kagome by the shrine steps as they watched Mama and Gramps leave.

Five kids were walking home from and investigation, and last day of school. Two girls, one with strawberry red hair, blue shirt and black shorts, smeared with mud. The other girl in a pink dress was not much better her use-to-be white headband spotted with mud. The three boys were not as clean as they girls, the biggest boy had mud in his black hair making it turn brown. The second boy was a bit shorter the the last and only had some mud on his short bottoms, the ends of his rolled up sleeves, and some on his face. The third boy had his blue jacket over his shoulder, his white under shirt completely stained with mud same with his shorts, he had tripped over a root in the muck filled pond while looking for evidence for a case they were on. After eavesdropping on the police. They found the tire iron which held the victims blood and the culprits finger prints, it was not very smart throwing it in to the pond behind your house.

"Edogawa-kun I will never _EVER_go to an investigation with out asking where it is. " The strawberry haired girl said, trying to wipe the muck of her shorts.

"Ai-chan in right, Conan-kun, you should tell us when investigating will take us to a mud-filled pond. I think I have mud in my socks now." Said the girl wincing when she stepped down with her foot.

"And alive."

"Gomen Ayumi-chan, Haibara-san!" Said Conan bowing to the to girls with a smile on his face.

"Oi Conan what about me and Mitsuhiko?" Asked the big boy pointing top himself and the other Mitsuhiko.

"Gomen Genta and Mitsuhiko!" Giving a quick bow to them.

"Guys lets go to the Professor's house we can get cleaned up there its closer." Suggested Ayumi.

They arrived at the Professor's house most of the muck knocked off from the walking..

"Hello kids! Welcome.!" Said Dr. Agasa opening the door.

"The bathrooms are open and the extra clothes you leave here were recently wash by Ai." He said ushering them into the house.

"Ai, Ayumi the big bathroom has clean towels and Genta Mitsuhiko and Conan the lab bathroom is stocked with towels and soap."

"Thank you Professor!" Rang out the children

"Conan-Kun what are you, Ran-NeeChan and Uncle doing for the summer brake?" Curiously asked Aymie.

"Ran-NeeChan is going with Sanoko to a resort, I have no idea where I forgot, Uncle is going to some crazy reunion for Yoko fans. I didn't wanna go I've seen way to much Yoko fans for a life time." Scoffed Conan.

"Hey Conan where are going to stay during this time?" Spoke Genta from his place in the front of the group. They were currently on their way home with Conan and Haibara in the back Aymie and Mitsuhiko in the middle with Genta walking in the front, as leader of the Detective Boys his badge proudly on his chest.

"Guys I'll see you later Ran texted me its urgent." Leaving in a rush everyone continued on their way Ai following Aymie to her house for their sleepover.

I'm so sorry this is so short, I will make them longer schools been rough. I will try to post a new chapter in 7-10 days love you readers reviewers and favorites followers... etc

They will live with Sota at the shrine I believe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey people I'm really sorry about the very late update! I was not doing well in school and I recently got sick with some weird thing, I was and still am having trouble breathing and have a horrid cough but its better then it was! so I am now doing my duty as an dedicated author!

I also lost my notes...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was running around the house stuffing things in her yellow bag and an old red backpack ironically having a snow white puppy on it. As she was going from her room the bathroom kitchen she was telling Sota rules for when she was out.

"No friends over, keep a phone by you, here is a jewel shard I have no idea if this will work but try the well if you need to, don't answer the door to strang-"

"I know sis, I've been left alone before when mom needed to run to the store."

Sota said effectively cutting Kagome off. He rolled his eyes and went back to watching his new favorite show Naruto, it was the Chunin exams and Naruto was fighting Kiba and it was a very good part.

"Okay Sota I just worry okay I was watching the news and a kid got kidnapped and murdered. So cut me some slack!" Kagome was currently in the kitchen stuffing Ramen in to the red pack and pulled out a homemade pizza out of the oven she had put in there half an hour ago, "Sota dinner! Its homemade pizza!" She heard the TV pause and Sota making a mad dash for the kitchen.

"Thanks Kagome!" He pulled the French bread pizza closer to him and blowed on it to cool it off.

"I'm going now Sota be careful on how you eat I'll be back in an hour, that is if Inuyasha doesn't try to drag me off to find shards it will be a bit longer." Kagome spoke the last part her voice dripping irritation.

"Kay sis bye!" Sota gave his sister a hug and went back to his pizza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ran-Onee-Chan! Bye have a good trip!" Called out Shinichi. He was jumping up and down waving furiously to her as she went away in the taxi.

When the Taxi was out of sight he stopped jumping and waving and sighed.

'_Oi__oi__how__much__longer__do__I__have__to__keep__this__up__? __How__can__I__tell__Ran__, __how__can__I__tell__her__that__I__don__'__t__love__her__any__more__?' _Thats right his love for Ran Mouri has slow demiished, he still loved her but not in that way, someone else had wormed her way into his heart slowly over taking what space he had for her and spread to his entire being.

He grabbed his little bag and skateboard and went inside to Agasa's house to get settled in for the month.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut Sango was sitting beside Miroku stirring the pot of stew Kaede asked her to tend to while she goes out to restock on herbs. Miroku and Shippo were playing Old Maid when Shippo spoke up.

"Sango Kagome's coming to day right? She said she would come back the day after she left, so Inuyasha is holding her to that. He's already freaking out because its past sunset." Questioned Shippo, "Sango do you think I would be able to pass through if I attached myself to Inuyasha?"

"I really don't know Shippo. Maybe if you held on to Inuyasha and Kagome while having a shard in your hand." Sango said hopefully. Her face switched to anger, and her hand twitched wanting to go for her Hiraikotsu when she saw Miroku's hand drift over her rear.

"Monk you better be ready to lose that hand if it goes any further," Sango said warningly

"My dear Sango it was not _my_intention, the hand is cursed!" He said innocently. He was smiling like a kid with his hand caught in the candy jar.

"Hey Miroku Where Inuyasha?" Shippo cut in before any serious harm could come to the lecherous monk.

"Hes by the Goshinboku, most likely waiting for Kagome to return." Said Miroku offhandedly, he was putting the forgotten cards away and took a new seat at the corner of the hut to meditate watching Sango out of the corner of his eye.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shinichi look and admire my new SUPER gadget for the Detective Boys," He held up two separate items, in his left hand there was two rings, both had shiny steel bands, each with a different center and design, a blood red one with elegant curves and loops, and a sky blue with bubbles in different shapes and sizes. The right hand held up different dog tags with the names Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Conan.

"The red one is for Haibara-Chan and the blue one is for Ayumi-Chan." Handing the rings to Shinichi, "These name tags are for you boys. Each one of these is encrypted with a code, GPS also, the code will send out and emergency alarm to my cellphone and the others badges, each one also includes a speaker, and a small ear device." He also held out a small device that went in your ear. "The girls ones look like earrings, matching their rings of course!" Agasa's grin about split his face in two.

"Shinichi these are for emergencies, if Aymie or Ai-chan were to get kidnapped they could be located by either of us! You with your glasses and me with my phone!"

"Damn it! I forgot to get Haibara! Be back soon!" Shinichi grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the house to Aymie's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yes I know its short so deal I have been going through things and men I really am confused right now soooooo love you people!


End file.
